


Sick Day

by vcg73



Series: Kadam Kollection [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Kadam Slush, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rehoming old fic, Romantic Fluff, kadam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcg73/pseuds/vcg73
Summary: Kurt is sick, Adam takes care of him.
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Series: Kadam Kollection [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sick Day

_“Sunshine, lollipops and … rainbows, everything … that’s wonderful is what I feel when … we’re together.”_

Kurt smiled to see Adam moving around the kitchen, eyes closed, wearing nothing but a pair of striped gray and purple pajama pants, inventing his own dance steps as he boogied around the tile floor singing into a wooden spoon.

_“Brighter than a lucky penny, when you’re near that rain-cloud disappears dear and I feel so fine … just to know that you are mine.”_

Kurt recognized the song vaguely. His dad owned a large collection of old vinyl records dating back to his grandfather's time. Kurt was pretty sure that this one was from the early 1960's. He had never heard it sung with such gusto before, or seen someone dance to it with such delightful enthusiasm.

The singing had progressed to the point that Adam had tucked his arms closer to his body and broke into something caught halfway between a twerk and a chicken dance, his firm round booty bouncing rhythmically while his upper half twisted and shimmied.

Kurt had to slide a hand over his mouth trying to hold back a laugh. Adam had no idea he was being watched, and he was so cute!

He was supposed to be in class this morning but he hadn’t felt well and had called in sick halfway to the campus. Knowing that Adam had today off, Kurt had changed direction and walked the few blocks over to his apartment, hoping Adam might have some of his delicious homemade soup in the freezer that he wouldn't mind parting with. He had standing permission to 'come ahead, darling', but Kurt had knocked politely before trying the door and upon opening it he discovered this scene.

Adam had not heard him over the radio he was singing along with and his impromptu song and dance was making Kurt feel better than any amount of soup ever could have!

Adam lifted his makeshift microphone again.

_“My life is sunshine, lollipops and rainbows, that’s how this refrain goes, so come on join in! Everybody. Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows, everything that’s wonderful is sure to come your waaaaay …when you’re in love to stay!”_

Dropping his bag, Kurt gave his boyfriend a hearty round of applause. “Whooo! Encore!”

Adam’s eyes flew open and he jumped so suddenly that the spoon went flying, clattering to the floor and sliding clear underneath the sofa. His cheeks blazed. “Oh, uh … hullo, Kurt. I didn’t hear you come in.”

Still smiling, Kurt walked over and slid his arms around the other man's warm body. “So I noticed. New number for the Apples? I approve but I’m not sure how the faculty will feel about the costumes." 

Adam had graduated in the spring but he still got together to sing with his old friends whenever he could spare the time. He huffed a laugh and wrapped Kurt in one of his loving bear hugs. "No, darling. This one is just for you. Even if it wasn’t intended to be so.”

“I'm sorry for not letting you know I was here but I really enjoyed your performance. That's a good song for you. Appropriate.”

“I’m glad you liked it. Now, what brings you by so early? I thought you had a full day of classes scheduled.”

Resting his head on Adam’s shoulder, Kurt said, “Not feeling well.” He snuggled closer when Adam’s arms tightened in sympathetic response. “I was hoping for some of your amazing homemade soup.”

He could hear the smile in Adam’s voice. “I believe I can arrange that, and maybe a bit of nursing as well, hmm? Be warned, though, your nurse tends to burst into song at odd moments and his uniform probably won’t be standard hospital issue.”

“Mmm, I approve,” Kurt mumbled. “You know, I’ve always wondered why straight guys fantasize about naughty nurses. Are you going to show me?”

Adam chuckled. “Not too sick to be cheeky, I see. For now, why don’t we just pop you into bed and I’ll get you something for that fever and fix you up with a nice cozy heating pad and some lovely tomato soup.”

“You read my mind,” he sighed, reluctantly releasing his embrace. “What makes you think I have a fever?”

Adam brushed back a wisp of dislodged hair from Kurt’s forehead. “Your face is hot and your hands are icy. Besides, when a man who’s half dressed is comfortable at room temperature and a man wearing three layers and an overcoat is shivering, it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that one of you may be running a temperature.”

“Ah,” Kurt agreed wearily. Now that he no longer had Adam’s impromptu performance to distract him, he was starting to feel terrible again.

“Let me just grab some clothes and we’ll get you taken care of.” He paused, noticing the pout his words had brought to Kurt’s face. “Or would you rather I just slip on an apron to make the soup and then came back to bed with you?”

Kurt’s eyes widened. “Yes.” Then he reluctantly shook his head. “No. I don’t want to get you sick if I have something catching.”

Adam smiled. “Darling, we sleep in the same bed more often than not. If you came down with something last night, odds are I’ve already started incubating the same germs. I’ll risk it.”

“I love you,” Kurt sighed, gladly allowing himself to be encircled by Adam’s strong right arm and escorted back to bed.

Adam quickly stripped him out of his layers. When he got down to shorts and sleeveless undershirt, he asked, “Pajamas?”

“Not if you’re going to cuddle me. I’ll be okay like this,” he promised, belying his words with a shiver as his skin struck the chilly sheets. Adam must have risen quite a while ago if the bed had completely cooled.

Adam kissed his temple. “I’ll be quick.”

True to his word, Adam efficiently fixed his boyfriend some medicine, a cold glass of water, and a hot cup of tea, tucking him comfortably around a towel-protected hot pad and heating up the promised soup from a batch he had stored in his freezer.

In less time than Kurt would have expected, he lay snuggled in Adam’s arms again, warm, fed, and so sleepy he could barely keep his eyes open. “Sing it again?” he murmured.

Feeling Adam’s lips press tenderly against his forehead, Kurt closed his weary lids and listened as a much lower and slower version of the sunshine song began again.

He fell asleep mouthing along to the final line, “Cause you’re in love, and love is here to stay.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kurt squirmed uncomfortably, feeling hot and sweaty but too lethargic to do much about it. He had been freezing when Adam first tucked him into bed, but between a heating pad and Adam’s warm body, he had quickly fallen asleep. Unfortunately, now he was roasting and every limb felt as though it weighed a hundred pounds.

“Mmnph, Adam?” he mumbled, struggling to pry his sleep-sticky eyelids open as he realized that he was alone. A whimper followed the utterance, Kurt’s hand pressing against his throat. Oh no. Fever, headaches, chills, lethargy, and now a sore throat. He could feel the first tickles of irritation in his nose and chest, suggesting that he would be coughing and sneezing by nightfall. This wasn’t going to be some simple bug that could be cured with a little sleep, like he had hoped for.

“Ah, you’re awake! I slipped out for a few minutes to get one of your favorite coffees from the … oh, dear. Perhaps I should have gone with the honey-lemon tea instead,” Adam said, entering the room with a sunny smile that turned into an expression of sympathy when he took in Kurt’s misery.

Adam had dressed himself sometime during Kurt’s nap, exchanging his cute purple pj's with a pair of comfy old jeans and a worn white t-shirt that read, ‘Ilford F.C.’ Kurt sighed, vaguely disappointed. He had personally preferred the first outfit, but sacrifices had to be made in the name of public decency. Coughing a little and wincing when the action hurt his throat again, he moaned, “I feel awful.”

“You poor thing,” Adam crooned, coming to sit next to him and setting the cup aside as he flipped away the heavy blankets and gently urged Kurt to sit up so that he could check him over. He felt his forehead, peeped into his throat, and touched gently along the glands in Kurt’s neck. “Too high, too red, and too swollen. You have definitely taken a turn for the worse, my darling, but don’t you worry. Nurse Crawford is on the job and he’ll soon get you to rights again.”

Adam kissed him gently on his hot forehead, making Kurt smile. “Not doctor?” he whispered.

“Not since you expressed a preference for naughty male nurses earlier,” Adam replied with a twinkle in his blue eyes. “Besides, my dad actually _is_ Dr. Crawford and that would just feel entirely too strange. Especially as I’m quite certain he’s never climbed into the shower with a patient, which I fully intend to do as soon as I can get you up and moving.”

While he spoke, Adam maneuvered his boyfriend into a standing position, helping him into a bathrobe and silently urging Kurt to lean on him as he walked him slowly out of the bedroom and across the apartment to the small bathroom. There he turned the water on to heat up and efficiently stripped Kurt out of his robe and underclothing, taking a few minutes to briskly chafe Kurt’s back and arms with his large hands when he immediately began shivering.

“How does that feel, any better?”

Kurt chose to answer by tugging at the back of Adam’s t-shirt.

“You’d like me to shut my yap and get you under the hot water?”

Kurt kissed his very intelligent partner on the chin, making him smile, and then unwound his shivering self from Adam’s arms so that the other man could get undressed. Adam gave him a hand getting over the lip of the bathtub and Kurt shivered again, in relief this time, as steaming hot water began sluicing over his chilled skin. He felt ridiculously weak and was forced to brace himself against the wall with one hand while Adam climbed in behind him.

“Just stand there and let me do all the work, love,” Adam ordered, gathering some shampoo and working shampoo and water through the thick pillow tangled mess of Kurt’s hair.

The heat and the attention both felt so good that Kurt just closed his eyes and let Adam bathe him. He could not seem to muster up a shred of his usual independence when the other man soaped up a loofah and turned him gently so that they were facing as he began scrubbing the cloth gently over Kurt’s body. Kurt just sighed happily and let himself be taken care of.

“Are you getting any warmer?”

He nodded, half asleep. Adam was no longer washing so much as just gliding his hands in comforting circles over Kurt’s shoulders, back and butt. It felt so nice, Kurt felt he might like to stay here forever. Unfortunately the shower chose that moment to spit a sputtering stream of cool water at them, indicating that the hot water tank was about to run out. 

Both men yelped and uttered a curse as another chilly jet struck them, though this one mostly hit Adam who had gallantly turned them both so that the water was primarily striking his own back. Quickly giving them a final rinse, he shut off the stream and reached for a towel to fling around his own hips and then another to dry Kurt with.

“I can do it,” Kurt offered. “I don’t want you to get a chill.”

“I’m right as rain,” Adam said, smiling as he finished drying them both. “There we are. Come on, back into your nice dry robe and we’ll get you properly medicated.”

Kurt could not help watching with interested eyes as Adam hopped back into his old jeans without bothering to put the used briefs on first. He tugged the shirt over his head and beamed his happy crinkly eyed grin at Kurt.

“What does that mean?” Kurt asked, motioning to the slogan on his chest.

“Ilford is the town I was born in, and F.C. is short for Football Club. Soccer, in American parlance. They’re my dad’s home team, my grandad’s home team, so on and so forth. I more or less inherited them, so I follow the team religiously and support them like a good native son, even if they are a band of bloody tossers.”

Kurt laughed, flinching a bit when his sore throat protested the impulse. Adam noticed and immediately moved to rummage the medicine chest. Adam was a regular boy scout when it came to always having a first-aid case stocked for all occasions. An apparent legacy from his father the doctor, along with his favorite sports team.

To distract himself as he watched Adam stir up a paper cup of fizzy cold medicine for him, Kurt croaked, “My dad loves the Cleveland Browns. They’re an NFL team and they always really suck. At least judging by the amount of complaining he does whenever they’re on. He never misses one of their games, though.”

Adam chuckled. “Always swears that this is going to be their year, I’ll wager.” Kurt nodded. “That’s how it goes. We loyal sports fans are a sad but optimistic lot. Here, drink this.”

Kurt sucked in a breath and held it while he gulped the foul tasting brew down as fast as he could manage. God it was nasty! If not for the fact that he had faith that it would make him feel better, Kurt would have attempted to stealth-pour it down the sink. “Bleh!” he complained, sticking his tongue out and grimacing as he threw the cup in the trash. “Refreshing lemon-lime flavor like hell.”

“Poor darling,” Adam said with a smile, kissing his temple and handing him a second cup of cold water. As they walked slowly back to the bedroom, he added, “You’ve been a good patient and accepted your dose manfully, so you may now demand a boon from your devoted nurse.”

Kurt felt exhausted just from the exertion of taking a shower, but this was too tempting. Being sick was the one condition guaranteed to bring out the cuddle whore in Kurt. He did not get whiny or demanding, but he craved company and tender loving care to an embarrassing degree. Luckily, he knew that Adam did not mind. It was also how he knew that Adam was not yet getting sick along with him. His normally cheerful boyfriend developed the charm of a newly awakened grizzly bear when he was ill. A condition he was always profoundly apologetic over once he recovered.

“My head aches,” he admitted. “It’s probably not what you had in mind, but maybe you could read to me until I fall asleep again?”

And snuggle me while you do. The second part of the request was unspoken, but Adam clearly recognized it in the big pleading blue eyes that fixed on his. “I think that sounds lovely,” he decided. “I’m sure your coffee has gone cold by now, but perhaps a nice cup of tea and a fluffy blanket to cuddle in while we go out and read on the sofa, eh?”

“Yes, please.”

“All right then. Let’s get you outfitted in some nice warm pajamas and we’ll do just that,” Adam said, giving him a peck on the cheek. Waving his phone, he added, “Any requests?”

“I don’t know. Something funny that doesn’t require a lot of concentration.”

Adam considered that while Kurt got dressed. He busied himself turning the sofa – a far more comfortable piece than the bargain basement couch that the Bushwick roommates owned – into a cozy nest of blankets and pillows. He got Kurt settled in and then went back to exchange his own jeans for pajama bottoms. 

“Have you ever read P.G. Wodehouse?” he asked a few minutes later when he brought in two steaming cups of freshly prepared tea. “I have the entire collection downloaded.”

“I’ve heard the name, but I don’t think so,” Kurt told him, cradling a tea cup in his hands and sipping blissfully at the sweet, throat-soothing beverage.

Adam grinned. “Then you are in for a treat. He wrote for decades. Brilliant, witty, frothy stuff with just enough underlying bite to keep you on your toes. He’s right up your alley, now that I think on it.”

“Sound good,” Kurt agreed, knowing full well that he would have agreed to let Adam read the dictionary to him if he had asked.

Adam eagerly scrolled through his phone library and settled on a book called ‘My Man Jeeves’. Slipping his long body in next to Kurt’s, he let them both settle into comfortable positions, Adam half sitting and supported by pillows while Kurt lay back against his chest where he could safely sip his tea and also feel the vibrations of Adam’s voice as he read.

The book was light and funny, as Adam had promised. Kurt smiled as he became introduced to the world of 1920’s London and the classic adventures of socialite Bertie Wooster and his faithful manservant (and all-around caretaker) Jeeves. The collection of short stories, read in an amusing Received Pronunciation accent rather than Adam’s natural Essex, and given plenty of comic character touches, was perfect. Still, Kurt found himself nodding off before the first of the short stories was more than half finished.

“Am I losing my audience?” Adam asked quietly.

“Sorry,” Kurt mumbled, setting his empty cup on the table behind the sofa and twisting around so he could rest his head on Adam’s chest.

“Don’t be. Shall I carry on until you fall asleep?”

Kurt nodded, closing his eyes and drifting off with a smile as he listened to the adventures of another seemingly mismatched twosome who somehow fit perfectly together.

THE END


End file.
